roule, roule, roule petite voiture
by Naemir
Summary: une voiture qui avale les kilomètres. a son bord, un jeune homme furieux qui songe. à quoi? à celui qu'il aime. l'amour donne des ailes, attention à ne pas se laisser emporter. 'xuser pour le résumé, j'ai des soucis pour les faire en ce moment!


Bien le bonjour ! Le seul intérêt à se faire opérer des dents de sagesse, outre le fait qu'on n'aura pas à le faire par la suite, et qu'on hérite d'une belle dentition, c'est qu'on est plus ou moins condamné à demeurer dans sa chambre. Donc, on a plein de temps libre pour écrire, ce qui est un plus en soit parce que la rentrée, mine de rien, c'est bientôt, et le tapage de texte n'avance pas bien vite ces derniers temps.

Sasuke : faut avouer que tu es douée pour écrire des conneries qui n'ont rien avoir avec la choucroute.

Tais toi. Bien, ce texte ci met venu après une lecture intensive de Xunaly, principalement son formidable texte ligne 12 que je vous conseille fortement. Elle a le don de faire des textes vraiment très doux, et fleur bleue.

Pas moi. Mais j'ai essayé pourtant, j'vous l'jure ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi… alors en désespoir de cause, et après une petite poussée d'inspiration, je vous livre le texte qui suit. Comme toujours, ce n'est pas joyeux, joyeux, mais que voulez vous ? On ne se refait pas.

Bonne lecture.

**- un petit message pour tout ceux qui se trouveraient sur ces pages:**

petit lecteur, toi qui vient ici pour te divertir en lisant des histoires que des auteurs acharnés te font partager, un petit mot pour ne pas les oublier est toujours le bienvenu. aussi, soit gentil et laisse un petit commentaire, comme une trace de ton passage, car sache qu'il est toujours agréable pour nous de recevoir un mot. même pour dire des banalités, ou parce que tu n'as pas aimé, ne reste pas muet devant ces pages couvertes de noir. merci.

* * *

Ça fait mal n'est ce pas ?

Oh non, ce n'est pas de la douleur physique. C'est bien plus et bien moins que cela. Bien plus douloureux, bien plus profond. Tellement plus blessant. Au niveau du cœur. Dans l'âme peut être ?

Mais après tout, il avait peut être de bonnes raisons, non ? Peut être que c'était inévitable, qu'il fallait en arriver là. Peut être…

Mais ce n'est pas la première fois non ? Que tu entends vos voix enfler de la sorte, jusqu'à gêner les voisins du dessous. Un petit couple de retraités. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils sont patients. Le nombre de fois où vous avez crié…

Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas n'est ce pas ? Et puis, c'est comme le reste, presque une routine. Vous vous disputez, encore une fois, ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi. Tu claques la porte et tu prends le volant pour te détendre alors que lui reste à l'appartement, attendant ton retour, ruminant ses pensées sombres.

Et on part tout les deux, une petite virée en amoureux si je puis dire. Toi qui conduits, et moi qui t'emmène où tu veux. Loin de lui en l'occurrence. Mais ça ne durera pas.

Ce sera comme les autres fois, n'est ce pas ? Vous finirez par vous réconcilier, pour de nouveau recommencer. Mais c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne entre vous, non ? C'est sans doute pareil avec les autres, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout tu es humain.

Alors ce sera comme les fois précédentes, tu reviendras à l'appartement lorsque le compteur de mon tableau de bord indiquera que nous risquons la panne à rouler ainsi.

En attendant d'atteindre cette limite, ne veux tu pas ralentir un peu ? Il me semble que nous allons vite… je sens le bitume qui défile. Mes pneus ne sont pas vraiment d'accord avec toi.

Tu sens le vent sur ton visage ? Oui, tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Crois tu qu'il sera content de te voir revenir malade ? Ce sera le sujet d'une autre dispute, tu prépares donc si soigneusement la prochaine confrontation ?

Méticuleux hein ? Presque autant que quand tu me bichonnes au garage.

Méfie toi de la pluie, ça va tacher mes sièges. Dire que tu avais mis tant d'argent pour restaurer un tant soit peu mon intérieur !

Où nous trouvons nous dis moi ? Nous roulons sans but, ce n'est pas très malin. Encore combien de temps avant de faire demi tour ? Tu sens les battements de ton cœur qui se calme doucement ? Ne crois tu pas que c'est le moment ? Tu sais bien qu'il t'attend. Tu sais bien qu'il s'angoisse en cet instant, qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Il n'aime pas lorsque tu parts ainsi, tu roules dans la nuit si loin de lui. Oui, tu le sais parfaitement.

Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Qu'il se fasse un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu aimes vraiment ça, de le savoir tourner en rond dans votre salon, un petit plaisir pervers que de le savoir dans cet état. Il l'a mérité, tu crois ? Mais tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité non ? On se dispute rarement tout seul. On s'angoisse rarement tout seul.

Tu es vraiment rancunier.

Alors que va tu faire ? Demi tour, maintenant ? C'est un peu tôt, tu trouves ? Après tout, c'est toi qui es au volant non ? C'est à toi de décider. Moi je ne fais que rouler.

Et si tu ralentissais ? Vraiment, nous allons vite. Et il fait nuit. Allume les phares, c'est plus prudent. Je verrai mieux.

De sa faute ? Peut être. Il est plus âgé, il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter. Tu sais bien que tu es le plus mature des deux. Rien ne t'obligeait à répondre. Il faut avouer qu'il avait de bons arguments. Tu es parfois très prévisible, il savait parfaitement que cela se terminerait comme ça. Tu le savais aussi.

Et aucun de vous n'a cherché à comprendre, à éviter ces cris. Pourquoi ? Vous aimez ça ? Sans doute… vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans. Certaines personnes sont étranges tu ne crois pas ? Rechercher ainsi le mal être de l'autre. Mais si vous fonctionnez ainsi toi et lui…

Non, vraiment ralenti, je n'aime pas ça. La vitesse, malgré ma condition, très peu pour moi.

Réfléchit un peu, mon aiguille commence à virer dans le rouge. Dis moi, que vas tu lui dire lorsque tu rentreras ? Que tu es désolé ? Tu crois que ça marchera ? Oui, sans doute, c'est la même rengaine. Et puis un traditionnel « je t'aime » ? Ca suffira ? Tu crois… si tu le dis, après tout, cela fait bien des années que tu vis avec lui.

Dis. Tu as vu ce panneau ? Non… pas étonnant, nous roulons si vite… tu es vraiment en colère, tes mains sont si crispées sur le cuir usé du volant.

Détend toi, tu en as besoin. Allume la radio, calles toi mieux dans les sièges. Penses un peu à lui, ce que tu feras quand tu le reverras. Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas expliqués calmement ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu t'en veux n'est ce pas ? D'avoir réagi aussi bêtement. Pas étonnant.

Mais tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire non ? Un petit demi tour. Maintenant. Ne pas attendre plus longtemps, que les choses s'infectent.

Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, il ne t'en veut jamais. Il a tellement peur lorsque tu es loin. Il se dit que tu ne reviendras pas. Mais tu sais que tu reviendras. Toujours. Tu ne peux pas le laisser, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de partir. Tu es si bien quand il est là. Tu n'es complet que lorsqu'il est prés de toi. Quand sa bouche se pose doucement sur la tienne, et qu'il te serre dans ses bras. Quand tu sans sa peau sucrée contre la tienne. Cette présence chaude à tes côtés. Tu es heureux lorsqu'il te parle, lorsque tu entends sa voix. Ces petits regards échangés, discrets, qui passent inaperçus pour les autres, mais qui signifient tant pour vous deux. Cette pointe d'inquiétude parfois, cette tendance à te materner. Il a peur, c'est tout. Peur pour toi. Tu ne veux pas perdre tout cela. Tu ne veux pas le perdre lui, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que tu ne t'en remettrais pas. Tu l'aimes, c'est normal.

Et tout laisser sur un coup de tête. Faut il être stupide…

Qu'est ce que… ? Ah, c'est bien. Voila, tourne encore un peu le volant, que nous ne terminions pas dans un fossé. Il était temps que nous rebroussions chemin.

Qu'il est bon de voir ce sourire sur ton visage, il sera ravi lui aussi. Un peu moins enfoncé, le pied droit, je sais que tu es impatient et que l'amour donne des ailes, mais tout de même… fais attention ! Quel inconscient ! Tu l'avais vu ce virage ?

Bien tu ralentis, c'est mieux ainsi. C'est bon n'est ce pas ? De voir les chiffres défiler sur le compteur, te disant que chacun d'eux te rapproche un peu plus de lui. Tu es vraiment très pressé, ralenti un peu, je ne peux pas augmenter le nombre de kilomètre d'une claquement de jantes.

La route est bien étroite par ici. J'ai du mal à m'y faufiler.

Concentre toi. A quoi tu penses ? Son sourire ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est beau. Tu as de la chance, il n'y a qu'a toi qu'il sourit ainsi. Ce serait vraiment stupide de tout gâcher. Ses yeux ? Profonds et doux, c'est ce que tu aimes le plus. Tu as raison. Sa voix ? Tu cherches ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce son ?! Vraiment tu n'es pas attentif pour un sou. Tu t'en souviens ? Bien. Réconfortante, hein ? Oui, douce et grave à la fois.

Mais…

Du jaune ? Au milieu de la route ? Tu es sûr de voir correctement ? C'est vrai qu'il fait bien noir…

Dis moi… nous allons vraiment très vite.

Est-ce moi ou cette lumière devant nous se rapproche ? Très vite non ? Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

* * *

Il déteste cet endroit. Vraiment. Cette odeur caractéristique, chimique, sans aucune saveur, qui reste sur la langue et prend à la gorge au point de lui donner la nausée. Cette propreté qui côtoie la mort, cette lumière crue, aveugle qui donne aux gens présents des allures de spectres ou de cadavres ambulant, accentuant leurs traits tirés. Cet endroit sans âme, où Vie et Mort sont devenues de proches amies, c'est tellement… Il y a tant de personnes qui se pressent dans les couloirs mornes qui ont viré au gris avec le temps, tant de cris, de bruits sans cohérence. Tellement de gens qui s'activent, des patients dans leurs lits, à quinze par chambre, ou bien dans les couloirs, faute de place. Des malades qui gémissent, des enfants qui pleurent, des parents qui crient. De douleur, de peur, de chagrin.

Et lui, au milieu de tout cela, parfait inconnu, une ombre de plus dans cette mer de visages. Lui qui avance tentant de faire abstraction de la maladie qui ronge les murs, de l'angoisse qui suinte sous les portes, du chagrin qui remplie l'atmosphère. De la douleur, qui fait le quotidien de toutes ces personnes, patients ou infirmiers, médecins ou condamnés.

Et lui, au milieu de tout cela. Mais pourquoi est il là ?

Ah oui, ce coup de fil. Ce fameux coup de fil.

Et maintenant, il suit cette femme aux courts cheveux noirs, habillée d'une blouse blanche et pèche, conformément au service auquel elle appartient. Quel est son nom déjà ? Il ne s'en souvient plus… trop de choses, trop de personnes… et cette odeur. Cette saleté d'odeur.

Il se sent mal, il n'entend pas bien, vois trouble. Peur. Il a peur de ce qu'il va trouver, ce qu'on va lui montrer.

L'infirmière se tourne vers lui, lui parle. Que dit elle ? Il ne sait pas… c'est à peine s'il parvient à voir son visage. Il semblerait qu'ils doivent descendre. Pourquoi descendre ? Il n'y a qu'à tourner la tête pour voir l'enfer.

Ils prennent un ascenseur. Personne dans l'ascenseur. C'est étrange. Trop calme. Trop lourd. Trop grand. Trop mort.

Un petit tintement. Ils sont arrivés. Dernier sous sol, il fait plus froid que dans le reste du bâtiment. Mais il doit faire froid ici, on ne peut rien conserver sinon.

Il n'y a personne, vraiment personne. Comme dans l'ascenseur. C'est froid, vide, bien loin de l'effervescence des niveaux supérieurs.

Tout est mort dans cet endroit silencieux. Plus rien ne respire, si ce ne sont les employés, et les gens comme lui. Qui sont simplement de passage. Qui vont et viennent.

Ils passent plusieurs couloirs, quelles portes. L'écho de leurs pas résonne sans fin sur les murs devenus métallique. Question d'hygiène, plus facile à nettoyer. La femme pousse une autre porte. Il y a un bureau derrière, un homme si tient. Il tri des papiers, remplis des formulaires. Il lève la tête lorsqu'ils entrent, les salue. Une réponse de la part de l'infirmière, rien de la part du brun qui se tient prés d'elle, perdu, tremblant, choqué.

Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

L'homme se lève de sa chaise, enlève ses lunettes rondes au montant argenté et serre la main du jeune homme silencieux. Il porte une grande blouse verte, un masque de la même couleur pend à son cou. Une petite étiquette est épinglée sur sa poche avant.

Médecin légiste.

Un métier intéressant.

Il les guide dans la pièce à côté, l'infirmière remonte dans son service et laissent les deux hommes seuls dans un couloir vitré. La pièce de l'autre côté de la vitre est bien plus grande que le bureau du médecin. Très peu de personnes encore une fois. Quelques internes qui travaillent. Le jeune homme ne veut pas savoir sur quoi. Surtout pas. Il peut néanmoins voir quelques détails. Il y a des rangées de tables, des instruments chirurgicaux, la lumière est très vive, des jeunes gens qui s'activent pour tout nettoyer… c'est bien assez pour faire demi tour, bien assez pour rebrousser chemin.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Le médecin l'invite à rentrer dans une autre salle.

Des tables encore, en titane sans doute, qui brillent de milles feux sous la lumière blafarde des néons. Il fait un peu plus sombre ici, toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi vide, aussi silencieux. Toujours aussi mort.

Et pour cause.

Les murs sont constitués de casiers tout aussi brillants que les tables. Des dizaines et des dizaines de casiers. Tous identiques, avec un numéro, une étiquette temporaire.

Il sait bien ce qu'il se trouve dans ces casiers. Il ne le sait que trop bien.

Le médecin se tourne vers lui, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Il lui demande si tout va bien. Que répondre à cette question ? Que lui dire ? Qu'il veut partir d'ici, qu'il veut fuir à tout prix ? Mais qu'il veut aussi rester là, regarder, savoir. Espérer encore un peu. Se dire que ce n'est peut être pas lui. Que ce ne sera pas son visage…

Le médecin appelle un de ses assistant. Une jeune fille blonde, vêtue elle aussi d'une blouse verte. Jolie. Et jeune. Comme lui, celui qu'il aime. Très jeune aussi.

Mais la vie ne choisie pas n'est ce pas ? Qui reste, ou qui part. Maudit hasard.

Les deux médecins regardent un dossier, puis se dirigent ensemble vers un casier. Quel en est le numéro ? Impossible de voir. Le casier s'ouvre, son contenu glisse en silence sur les rails métalliques.

Quelques manœuvres, le sac noir est sur la table la plus proche. Un grand sac noir. Fermé. De manière hermétique. Il va falloir l'ouvrir. Pour l'identifier.

Le médecin fait glisser la fermeture. Le bruit est étrange, dérangeant dans le silence de rigueur. Elle lui parait si longue cette fermeture. Vraiment très longue…

Ça y est. Le sac est retiré. Il dévoile gentiment son contenu. Qu'est ce ? Un corps, bien sûr. C'est là qu'ils sont tous gardés, en attendant que quelqu'un les reconnaisse, les réclame. Que quelqu'un les sorte de l'anonymat.

Il faut qu'il s'avance. Qu'il regarde le visage tuméfié qui repose là, immobile, blanc, et pourtant recouvert de sang. Il faut qu'il sache. Mais il ne peut pas faire cela. Il ne peut pas regarder, voir la vérité. Il veut espérer encore un peu.

Il veut croire que ce n'est pas lui, avec ce visage ravagé. Cet être qu'il a aimé.

Un choix si compliqué…

Alors il jette un coup d'œil. Un seul. Mais c'est bien assez. C'est presque trop.

Et ces quelques mots, la gorge nouée, les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Ces foutus mots qui ont tant de mal à sortir, qui blessent si cruellement. Ces maudites paroles qui font exploser la vérité. Ces saloperies de sons qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais prononcer.

« _ C'est lui… »

* * *

C'est dur n'est ce pas ? Le revoir ainsi… pale, immobile. Mort.

Dure vérité…

Tu pleures ? Rien d'étonnant. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu es au volant. Tu aurais mieux fais de rester un peu là bas, te reposer…

C'est difficile, je sais, de savoir qu'il était là, juste en bas…

Le plus dur a sans doute était de remplir tous ces papiers. Lui rendre le nom qu'il avait porté. Apprendre comment tout ceci est arrivé. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il volait pour te retrouver.

Volait ? Non, il roulait pour venir te rejoindre, il roulait comme un fou de peur de te perdre. Il faisait comme toi en cet instant. Il roulait dans la nuit. Pour rattraper ses erreurs et le temps perdu.

Roule, roule, roule, petite voiture…

Tu ne crois pas que nous roulons un peu vite nous aussi ? Tous les mêmes, vraiment.

Le vent s'engouffre dans tes cheveux de nuit. Tu sais que tu vas avoir du mal à tout démêler. Et mes sièges, penses y ! Tu t'en fiche ? C'est normal, après tout, tu as d'autres choses à songer.

Mais regarde un peu la route, elle est vraiment très étroite… et nous allons vraiment très vite.

Comme lui.

Le vent te fouette le visage, il sèche tes larmes. Ça ne t'empêche pas de pleurer encore. Combien de temps avant qu'elles ne se tarissent ? Qu'elles cessent de s'écraser sur le volant et le tableau de bord ? Dire que vos dernières paroles étaient emplies de colère…

Tu t'en veux, pas vrai ? Logique. La culpabilité du survivant, c'est ainsi que l'on nomme ce que tu ressens.

Tu es seul maintenant, quel effet ça fait ? Ne plus le sentir prés de toi, te dire que plus jamais tu ne verras sa mine renfrognée qu'il arborait continuellement, celle douce et paisible, qu'il empruntait après vous étreintes enfiévrées, celle, si pensive, lorsqu'il te regardait. Pleine de joie et d'amour.

Tout cela disparu à jamais.

Dure vérité…

Enfin, il y a moi pour t'emmener. Pour tenter de te calmer comme lui en avait l'habitude.

Mais nous allons vite. Toi aussi tu feras demi tour lorsque mon aiguille sera dans le rouge ? Vous êtes bien pareils tout les deux.

Très prévisible. Presque trop.

Dis moi, tu parviens à voir la route devant toi, à travers tes larmes ? Ce n'est pas très prudent ce que tu fais, tu devrais ralentir. Lève un peu le pied de cette foutue pédale. Tu sais que j'ai mal moi aussi ? Mes pneus semblent hurler. Les phares éclairent à peine le bas côté.

Tu aurais dû rester là bas. Ce n'est pas en t'éloignant que ton chagrin disparaîtra. Il te faut du temps, pour te calmer, réfléchir, surmonter tout ceci. Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, tu sais. Et toi qui pensais que ces choses n'arrivaient qu'aux autres.

Lui aussi pensait la même chose que toi.

Arrêtons nous s'il te plait. Gare moi. Tant pis si nous nous trouvons au milieu de nulle part, tu seras mieux qu'a rouler ainsi sans but précis. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné pourtant.

Je sais bien que tu t'en veux. Ils t'ont dit que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher. Ils ont raison. Tu n'étais pas au volant du poids lourd qui l'a heurté.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Tout ce sang… ces débris de verre et d'acier…Et ces images qui resteront gravées en toi comme au fer rouge.

Ce visage figé, lacéré, ses cheveux de neige devenus rouges, cette expression douloureuse.

La mort n'est pas si douce qu'on le dit.

Dure vérité…

Ralenti s'il te plait.

Dis, tu ne sens pas que je glisse vers le bas côté ? Nous allons vraiment trop vite, j'ai l'impression que tu paniques. Es tu sûr de bien tout contrôler ?

J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, pas toi ?

* * *

Et ben voila !^^ ouh que c'est joyeux encore !

Hé, faut pas croire que les hôpitaux c'est vraiment comme je l'ai décrit ! C'est vrai que en période de forte arrivée de patients, certains peuvent se retrouver dans les couloirs. Pas le choix, y a pas de place pour tout le monde. Mais c'est pas pour cela que c'est un véritable mouroir. (Ca dépend des services, allez faire un tour dans celui des soins palliatifs, vous comprendrez.)

J'ai voulu tester ce que cela ferait de donner la parole à un objet censé être inanimé. D'où le certain détachement de la voiture.

Voila, un texte sans aucun doute issu des séquelles de mon opération des dents. ^^

Bonne journée à vous !

disclaimer: malheureusement, rien n'est à moi mis à part l'idée et le mérite d'avoir passé du temps pour taper ce texte. une ovation pour M'sieur Kamijyo.


End file.
